


when love comes along

by idlesong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Social Media, it's more about markhyuck's friendship than hyuckhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: Donghyuck has a crush that gets nowhere but goes everywhere.





	when love comes along

**Author's Note:**

> totally forgot this was in my drafts but zoo tweeted about doyoung being on the tennis team a few weeks ago and reminded me to post this

”I saw the _cutest_ guy on the train,” Donghyuck declares as he barges into Mark’s dorm room, unceremoniously plopping himself onto his friend’s bed, on top of which his friend is already sitting with a mug in hand.

“Hey!” Mark yelps, holding his cup above him when Donghyuck’s head aims to plant itself in Mark’s lap. “This is hot tea.”

“So is this!” Donghyuck exclaims. “I didn’t talk to him or anything but I have a clue: he had our school crest on his sports bag.”

“A lot of people have that bag,” Mark says. “Renjun has one, and he only stuffs it with shit on his floor when someone’s about to come over.”

“But this guy _must_ be on a team,” Donghyuck insists, brow deeply furrowed.

“And why is that?” Mark asks, gingerly sipping his tea.

“Because his forearms are amazing.”

“That’s not a real reason,” Mark says. “This isn’t a cogent train of logic.”

“Okay, but hear me out because none of this matters anyway,” Donghyuck continues. “He was also wearing a polo shirt.”

“Amazing,” Mark deadpans.

“Polo shirt and toned forearms. That could mean golf or tennis.”

“This is shit deduction, Donghyuck,” Mark says, using his free hand to run his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “There’s too many people on campus for you to find this one dude.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong.” Donghyuck takes out his phone, opening Facebook. “The internet has given us the privilege of being able to go from profile to profile to find this one dude.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m in _love_.”

“What?”

“With his _arms_ , Mark. They were so toned.”

“Where are you even going to start?”

“Renjun’s on the soccer team, which is a spring sport, so I’ll start there. They all know each other,” Donghyuck glances up at mark. “Sports people are crazy, you know.”

“They sure are.” Mark sips his tea again, absentmindedly continuing to fondle Donghyuck’s hair.

“Now on Renjun’s friends list is this guy Jaehyun—who definitely plays another sport, judging from the everything about him.”

“Oh, I know Jaehyun. He gave me the best pot brownie I’ve ever had,” Mark says, sighing fondly.

“Didn’t ask; wasn’t curious.” Donghyuck continues scrolling through Jaehyun’s friends list. “Aha!”

“Yes?” Mark asks with feigned interest.

“ _This_ guy—Jeno,” Donghyuck starts. “His cover photo’s of him in the _junior_ tennis team, according to the caption. But there’s a varsity team too, which he’s probably apart of.”

“How do you know?”

“I did yearbook in high school, Mark. I know my shit.”

“Of course.”

“So I’ll just find someone alluding to some tennis joke in the comments—‘forty dudes lovin’ there it is—and click on this dear Sicheng’s profile and HA!” Donghyuck sits up immediately, startling Mark, and then immediately falls back into his lap.

“There he is! Polo shirt guy!” Donghyuck holds his phone triumphantly up to Mark’s face, frantically waving Sicheng’s profile picture in which he is posed next to cute-guy-on-train.

“You astound me, Donghyuck, you really do,” Mark says. “Are you going to add him?” he asks as he watches Donghyuck navigate this Wong Yukhei’s profile.

“Hell no, but I just added Sicheng,” Donghyuck says.

“Huh? What’s the point of that?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck opens Tinder, increases the range of his matches by another 20 km, and begins to swipe. “Having a mutual friend might make him more likely to match me on Tinder.”

“This is pathetic.”

“One day,” Donghyuck says, hurriedly swiping left on the profiles that appear (and once right on a Na Jaemin), “You’ll see true love falling asleep on the train and know it’s fate.”

“Whatever,” Mark groans. “Get off of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [and now there's a sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688561)
> 
> yes donghyuck does end up matching with yukhei on tinder
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s)  
> 


End file.
